


Third Party

by Life_of_Sin



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Other, Romance, Smut, Submissive Asra (The Arcana), Submissive Julian Devorak, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_of_Sin/pseuds/Life_of_Sin
Summary: It had been a while since the magician had turned down both Asra and Julian in an attempt to spare their feelings. The two soon figure out that they wouldn't mind sharing her between them as it allows them to reignite their own relationship.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Asra (The Arcana) & Original Female Character(s), Asra/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Third Party

It was a perfectly cool evening, purple clouds crossing the sky as the golden light slipped through the gaps in the curtains.  
_The colour of Asra's skin_  
The magician shook her head aggressively and scowled at herself. "You told yourself," She sighed as she stacked the jars of dried herbs on the shelves. "You couldn't choose between them and so you would reject them both. That means you don't compare the sunset to Asra's skin."  
_Or the way Julian's eyes match the colour of the new grey agate shipment..._  
"Stop it!"  
Her inner voice was acting against her, calling up the images of the two men, forcing her to imagine the way they stood, the way they looked at her, the way they made her feel when they touched her.  
"I can't stand this." She sighed, reaching for a small container hidden under the front counter. "Two more won't hurt." She looked at the leaves which were supposed to cure libido and groaned. "You won't work anymore, will you?" The dried leaves shifted as she tipped the container and rattled in reply.  
"Those only work to cure physical response." She slammed the lid back down on the container and looked up, a blush heating her cheeks when she saw Asra in the doorway.  
"Look, Asra," Her master, her protector, her teacher. He knew her like the back of his hand. Why couldn't he understand that she did it for their own good. "I already told you. You and Julian only just began being friends again. I won't choose between you and it's better if you don't come here anymore." She said and he smiled nervously.  
"We wanted to talk to you."  
_We?_  
Asra's golden form stepped aside and she saw the embarrassed face of the Doctor. "Julian? What are you both doing here?" She asked and felt her chest tighten. "I made my choice," She whispered. "I chose to spare you both." She was afraid that they were here to demand her to choose between them. She didn't want to be put in that position again.  
"Why-why don't we make you a cup of tea, and we can have a quick discussion?" Asra asked, wringing his hands behind his back and glancing at her uncomfortably. "We've been talking, and we wanted to raise an idea with you." Julian added, just as anxious.  
"All right," She replied uncertainly and moved out from behind the counter.  
"I'll make it," Julian offered and she turned.  
"Are you sure? You didn't exactly get on well with the stove salamander last time," She asked and he nodded.  
"I can do it." He replied confidently and approached her, Asra following.  
"It's-hopefully it's something that can benefit us all." He said gently and rested a hand on her arm, leading her to the personal part of the shop. "It's lovely back here." He added, seeing the way she had redecorated since he moved out.  
"I couldn't really keep all your hangings and trinkets after you left," She muttered, hearing Julian tinkering at the stove. "They were too much yours." She added as he guided her to sit down on an armchair.

They sat in silence while Julian made tea, Asra was waiting, perched uncomfortably on a lounge, avoiding her gaze but still studying every feature he could of her. The way her skirt shifted as she crossed her legs, the way her necklaces tangled every time she inhaled, her chest rising and falling rhythmically, her fingers rubbing at the scar on her hand that she got when she was first learning magic.  
"Here," Julian held her the teacup and smiled softly. "Sugar and milk, that's how you take it, right?" He asked and she nodded, smiling gently. She watched curiously as he handed another teacup to Asra and sat beside him.  
"Well, what are you guys here for?" She asked and they glanced at each other uncomfortably.  
"We, um, we've been talking recently," Asra began and paused.  
"Since you told us that you weren't going to choose." Julian added and they glanced at each other. "We decided we didn't want that." "We couldn't handle that." She rolled her head slightly as she realised what they were doing and they jumped to reassure her.  
"No! No!" Asra exclaimed. "It's not like that!"  
"We only meant, you-you didn't want to choose between us because, you couldn't decide who you loved more." Julian flushed bright red and looked down under her questioning stare, losing all confidence in their idea.  
"It's just, we both...want, you, and we both can't really bear not being with you, and we thought that, if you weren't opposed to it, maybe we could have a-an..." Asra paused at the cusp of the suggestion and Julian groaned.  
"An open relationship." They paused, waiting expectantly for her to react, their faces screwed up as though they expected her to scoff at them or start laughing. She simply sat in silence for a minute and considered the idea.  
"An open relationship?" She asked and they looked at each other, once she didn't appear to be dismissing the idea immediately they regained some confidence and nodded.  
"Well not an open relationship, but like, an unconventional one, like a threesome, but once it's over the third party doesn't leave." Julian explained and Asra nodded. "If you would be interested, I mean, you could have the best of both worlds." He added and she rested her chin in her hand.  
"You mean polyamorous?" Asra snapped his fingers comprehensively and grinned at Julian. "That was the word!" Julian nodded and looked back at her.  
"You two wouldn't mind being, intimate with each other?" She asked.  
"We used to be a couple before the plague, remember?" Asra said and reached nervously for Julian's hand. "We've already started mending our relationship as friends, it could be nice to be together again." Julian blushed as he glanced at Asra's bright purple eyes, twinkling at the possibility.  
"And you won't get jealous of each other?" She asked. This is what she had been afraid of, choosing one and having the other become jealous.  
"We both love you." Julian said softly. "There may be moments, but if we all, know where we stand as equal members in the relationship, there shouldn't be a problem." They waited as she considered the idea, hands still clasped. She noticed the way Julian's fingers tightened around Asra's and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb, she couldn't help it and smiled gently to herself. Maybe they would be able to handle this. They had both grown exponentially than when she first met them.  
_And in any case,_ She thought to herself, _I've missed them both so much._  
"All right," She muttered finally and saw the way their faces lit up, smiling instinctively.  
"Yeah?"  
"All right?"  
They leapt to their feet and looked at each other again before moving around the coffee table to embrace her, Asra leaning against the arm of the chair and hugging her shoulders while Julian dropped to his knees and leant over her lap, nuzzling his cheek into the warm skin of her thighs.  
"Oh, gods, Delilah, you won't regret this!" Asra gasped as he peppered kisses to her hair and she smiled under their loving grips. "No. No, you won't." Julian smiled at her and took her hand, kissing her palm and pressing it to his cheek.  
"You two seem very excitable," She chuckled softly and they pulled away from her.  
"Making up for lost time, one could say," Asra smirked and pinched her chin, tilting her chin up to kiss her, she paused to look at Julian, who simply smiled and pressed his cheek into her palm again. She had missed kissing Asra. She missed the way his soft lips sucked against hers and his confident tongue slid across whatever it could touch. He remembered after a moment that he wasn't her sole partner and pulled away, letting Julian lift from his knees and cup her cheek. She missed Julian kissing her, too. Completely different to Asra, gentle and loving, waiting for her tongue to invite him into her mouth.  
"Oh, Delilah," Julian moaned and moved his lips to kiss her cheek. "Delilah, beautiful Delilah." Asra suddenly took her hand and rested his other on Julian's shoulder.  
"Let us thank you," He said as the red-head moved back. "Yes, we should thank you." He gasped as his eye lit up and she was pulled gently to her feet. "Please,"  
_Asra and Julian, thanking me for allowing them to be in a relationship with me? Sounds quite nice._  
"Okay." She was led to her own bedroom and waited curiously as she was rested on the edge of her bed. "I'll need to get a larger bed, if we're going to," She trailed off and glanced at the pair, who had turned bright red. "Do either of you have bigger -" She stopped when they both shook their heads.  
"Bachelor pad above the Rowdy Raven isn't made for company," Julian shrugged with a smile and Asra chuckled softly. "I've been staying at the palace with my parents since I left, I hope you don't mind but I'd feel uncomfortable asking Nadia for a room big enough for us all to fuck." Julian looked back at her and crouched to touch her knees. "We'll be all right," He said and reached to remove her shoes. "We should be fine if we squeeze," Asra teased, reaching for the buttons of her cardigan.  
"That sounds nice," She smiled as they slowly stripped her of layers, stopping them when she was almost naked in front of her. "Why don't you two get more comfortable and join me?" She suggested and they nodded, looking at each other as they began removing their shoes and jewellery.  
"You don't mind us being affectionate towards each other, do you Delilah?" Asra asked and she shook her head.  
"If you two aren't jealous that I kiss the other then I won't be jealous if you kiss," She smirked and he looked over to Julian.  
"Let me help you then, Ilya." He said and reached for the man's shirt, Julian flushed and bit his lip as Asra's hands clutched the fabric of his shirt. Delilah couldn't hold back her grin as she saw him bite his lip and a small moan slipped through his teeth. "Is this nice, Jewel?" She asked, standing up and wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.  
"Oh, Delilah, Asra," He groaned as Asra grinned at her and pulled his shirt down over his shoulders, being helped by Delilah. "I'm going to enjoy this, I think," She sighed as she rested her head against his back, kissing the skin over his shoulder-blades. "That's the point, my star," Asra said, shifting to touch her shoulder.  
"Why don't I help you get your shawl off, Asra?" Julian smirked, reaching for the cloth. "It's-it's not a-damn it, Julian!" Asra grumbled and the doctor chuckled, leaning close to him and kissing him gently. "I've missed teasing you," He whispered and the tanned man blushed deeply. Delilah moved back to the bed and let the men have their moment, it was satisfying, watching two handsome, beautiful men like that. And they both wanted her.

When they had both fully undressed they returned to Delilah and perched either side of her, both taking a shoulder and gently pushing her to the bed. "What would you like us to do?" Asra asked, tracing his fingers over her collarbone. "Whatever you like," She breathed. "I want to see what you two can come up with." He grinned at Julian who returned it and looked down at her lovingly. "How about, I stay up here, you go down there?" He suggested and Asra nodded. Julian leaned down, taking her shoulder and kissing her gently.  
"I've wanted you ever since I pulled you out of that canal," He sighed gently and kissed her again. "I don't think I could ever be happier that I am right now." She moaned gently and smiled at him as he kissed her again. She gasped softly as her underwear was slid down and Julian distracted her with another peck of his lips against hers.  
"You two are going to spoil me rotten, aren't you?" She breathed as his lips trailed along her jaw to her ear. "Until you can't stand." He grinned, nibbling her earlobe gently. She gasped again as she felt Asra's tongue slide along her wetness and shuddered, her hand flying down to curl her fingers in his ivory hair. "Oh, As-Asra!" She whined and felt Julian's hand sliding across her chest. "Moan louder, my love," Julian sighed against her ear and she groaned, his fingertips rolling her nipple between them, massaging her breast as his lips trailed along her skin, her moans turned to high, desperate gasps as the pleasure mounted. Julian's touches and kisses arousing her even more, while Asra's careful licks and kisses caught anything threatening to escape and drove her further up the wall. "Jul-As-oh my gods! Oh, more, don't-don't stop!" She tangled her other hand in Julian's hair and pulled it gently with Asra's as waves of delight rolled through her. "I'm-I-ah! Oh...I'm gonna-ah!" Her voice broke off in a squeak as she orgasmed and Asra moaned as he felt her thighs twitching on either side of his head, threatening to tighten against his skull and crush it. The heavy breaths puffing out of her blew over Julian and he smiled, kissing her neck again and grazing his teeth across her delicate skin.  
"More..." She breathed as her pleasure thrummed with her heartbeat, already subsiding now that she had climaxed. "You haven't finished, have you?" She gasped and Asra chuckled, replacing his mouth with his fingers as he leaned up to her.  
"You want more?" He asked as he watched her eyes flutter closed at the feeling of him inside her. She bit her lip and nodded, Julian's lips still caressing her neck. "You want us inside you?" He asked and she groaned.  
"Come here and kiss me, you tease," She snapped forward and grabbed his cheeks, pulling him back down with her as Julian simply busied himself with bruising her skin aggressively. "I want to taste myself on you." He purred happily as his lips fell onto hers and she pushed her tongue into his mouth. "Whatever you desire, my star."  
_My star. Thank the gods that these two thought of this._  
"I desire more." She breathed against his embrace and he finally paused. "Of course, my star," He looked up at Julian, who was caressing her skin softly. "It's your turn, Ilya," He said, catching the man's attention. "You too, Asra," Delilah interjected and he turned to her. "You still can't stand oral, though, can you?" He replied and she shrugged bashfully. "There's somewhere, else, you could penetrate me, if you wanted." She smirked softly and saw how his breath hitched in his chest. "Are you-you're not joking, are you?" He asked and she grinned, shaking her head. "You're a powerful magician, I'm sure you can make it easier," Julian kissed her temple as Asra's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly.  
"I love you," He whispered in her ear and kissed it. "And you also, Asra," He caught the man's lavender eyes and reached out to me. "Thank you for sharing with me." He said as he pulled Asra into his lips. You two make me so, incredibly happy," Delilah kissed his cheek and then Asra's. "You guys get ready, I'll go find some charms for when we finish." She suggested as she stood up.  
"Charms?" "For any pain, Ilya." Asra explained and kissed him again. 

She pulled her eyes away from the sight and slipped shamelessly down the stairs to the shop. All the curtains were closed, and no one would be able to see her as she stepped nimbly to the section of her shelves which stoked the charms for physical injuries, and then to those which were linked with overactive libidos, and picked out a few, one for each of them, just in case. 

As she slipped back into her room she saw the two men lying on her bed, kissing each other passionately, Julian leaning over Asra's body and cupping his cheek as the caramel-coloured man threaded his fingers through Julian's hair. She watched for a moment, biting her lip softly as she smiled at the very attractive sight. A floorboard under her creaked and the two men jumped apart, looking at her in awe when they realised who had interrupted them.

"What?" She muttered anxiously as she looked herself up and down under their unwavering gaze. "No! Nothing's wrong!" Julian stood up and approached her. "You're just," He brushed her cheek with his knuckles and cupped it gently. "So, so beautiful," She blushed as he kissed her and led her back to the bed where Asra was waiting. "So, incredibly beautiful." He joined in and kissed her hand, taking the charms and resting them delicately on her bedside table. "I can't believe this could have been so easy," He added, pulling her into bed while Julian fetched a bottle of oils they had prepared before coming to her that evening. Wishful thinking. "I have everything, now," He brushed her hair from her ear and kissed her. "The woman I love, and the one who got away, the both of you. All to myself." He grinned as he clutched her jaw and kissed her. She felt a presence behind her and Julian's hand wove into her hair, stroking it delicately as he kissed the light curls of Asra's head. "Here, my darling," Julian's voice was soft as he held the oils to him and Delilah noticed the way Asra shivered at the nickname. "Just let me, give me a moment, please," He breathed and looked at her softly. "You haven't used magic much while being intimate, have you?" He asked and she shook her head. "Hopefully this will make it easier," He said, tracing a sigil into her skin and kissing it. "I don't recognise that," She muttered and he smiled at her. "I made it, myself, for a previous partner." His eyes flicked up to Julian, who flushed under the recognition and kissed his forehead. "It should reduce the pain," He whispered to Delilah. "And transform what remains into pleasure." Asra mumbled and finally let her reposition herself on the bed, Julian knelt in front of her and she embraced him, kissing him passionately. She felt Asra positioning himself behind her and the pair of them lifting her gently in preparation.

"You want this?" Julian confirmed and she moaned in reply as she kissed his neck. She threw her head back and gasped from pleasure as they both entered her at the same time, Julian sliding his cock into her with ease as she had been sopping wet the moment she saw the two lovers attacking each other's lips, the perfect pressure on her inner walls invited a wave of pleasure to roll over her and her fingers dug into his skin. Asra's cock had a bit more difficulty, pushing into such a tight space, but it was readily oiled and she felt herself stretching to accommodate him, the narrow space constricting around him and causing him to moan as she clenched instinctively against him.  
The pair waited, breath trapped in their throats as they waited for a moment, ensuring her wellbeing before continuing. She shifted her hips back and forth, desperate for the movement to fill her. Julian finally thrust into her and she groaned happily, eyes fluttering shut as Asra took the invitation to continue and squeezed further into her. She muffled her desperate whines by sinking her teeth into Julian's neck, relishing the shuddering gasp that exploded from his lips, the two men kissed over her shoulder, Asra's tongue sliding around Julian's mouth, savouring every reminder of his former lover. Julian felt himself latching onto the grips of his partners, so enamoured by their presence that he couldn't even feel how Delilah's teeth bit into him a bit too harshly, small sores opening as she chewed his skin lustfully.  
Delilah could feel their rhythms become more erratic, and far more aggressive, forcing their cocks down to the base in order to try and pull as much pleasure from her as they possibly could before they both orgasmed.  
The room erupted in sharp gasps and groans and whimpers as two of the three inhabitants finally found release, and the third rode the second-hand thrill until the cocks inside her stopped twitching and the two men slumped on her shoulders, pressing messy, wet kisses to her skin between pants and airy gasps for air. "Was that satisfying?" Delilah's sweet voice elicited two more tired moans and she chuckled slightly. "Don't move," Julian whined as she began shifting and she pressed a kiss to his lips. "I need to light the candles and open the window." Asra's hands tightened around her as he flicked his fingers, igniting three candles enough to illuminate the room and she heard the thunk of the window opening on its hinge. "Would you at least rather lie down?" She asked as a smile tugged at her lips. "All right." She felt the wet sucking as the two cocks pulled out of her, Asra fell to his back on her bed, pulling her with him, Julian flopped on top of the pair, nuzzling Delilah's chest as his hand rested on Asra's golden chest, smiling as the coppery fingers wrapped around his.  
"That was better than I could have ever imagined." Asra breathed, tilting his head to kiss Delilah's earlobe. "I agree." She sighed, fingers slipping through Julian's hair comfortingly. "I never considered the two of you being interested in something like this, but it was amazing." Julian pressed a kiss to her chest and lazily pulled himself onto his hands. "Where are you going, Ilya?" Asra asked and Julian leaned up, pressing a kiss to the both of them. "I'll get a towel, once we're cleaned up I'll rejoin you," He smiled. "Well, I'll help -" A hand on Asra's chest stopped him from pushing himself up to join Julian and the doctor kissed him again. "I'll do it," He smiled. "Keep our flower comfortable." He glanced at Delilah who groaned happily and smiled at him. "Well, if you insist." Asra was clearly careful to not take advantage of his new closeness to his star, he wanted to make sure that Julian didn't feel like he was hogging Delilah. "It's all right, my fox," She said softly and wrapped her fingers around his cheek. "I like that pet-name," He cooed and she chuckled, kissing his other cheek. "I'll keep using it then," She grinned and he kissed her gently.

Julian returned with a damp towel and knelt on the bed beside the couple. "You two look absolutely precious," He commented, smiling at them as he reached delicately in-between Asra's legs. "Ah, Ilya! That's cold!" He gasped and Julian chuckled. "I'm sorry, my darling," He replied, leaning down. "I promise it was warm when I wet the towel." He kissed Asra, who soon forgot about the temperature of the towel and leaned into the kiss. "I'll warn you, my love," Julian smiled as he moved to Delilah. "I've been told the towel is cold." She chuckled as he gently wiped her down, barely flinching as the towel ran over her clitoris, which had long since gone numb from overstimulation. "What happened to you, my Jewel?" She asked reaching for his shoulder. He glanced at the scratch and smiled. "You, my love," He replied, kissing her gently. "Love-bite means something different to you, clearly." He added and she frowned. "I'm so sorry, you should have stopped me!" She gasped and he shook his head. "I like it." He grinned. "You've marked me." He turned to walk away and Asra turned to face her concerned face. "He's a masochist, my star, I'm sure it got him off faster." He soothed and she nodded gently. "All right," He kissed her cheek and sat up, shifting the blankets and reaching for her. "Come, you aren't cold?" Now that she had finished catching her breath her body had settled and the cool air rested on her skin. "I am, but I suppose I won't be for long." She smiled as she scooted back to slip under the sheets with him.

When Julian emerged she held out a hand to him and smiled. "Come, my Jewel," He smiled at her and approached the bed, taking her hand as he climbed over Asra to squeeze behind her. "Give me a moment," He smiled, curling into her back, rubbing her shoulders gently. "Did you want any of those charms?" Asra asked as his eyes caught them lying harmlessly on the bedside table. "No," She smiled, feeling Julian's nimble doctor's fingers massaging her tensed muscles carefully. "I'm entirely content here." He nodded and curled into her, wrapping his arms about her waist. "So, do you think this may be worth continuing?" Julian grumbled tiredly as he closed his eyes. "Absolutely." She replied sleepily as she felt their arms around her and their lips against her skin. "I don't think even my wildest fantasies could have come close to experiencing this kind of pleasure." She felt Asra purr against her shoulder and bit her lip as she smiled. "It's perfect."


End file.
